


I’ll Be Your Apathy

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Series: The Path to Yellow [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherry (Underfell Sans), I had to change the rating for the story, Karma - Freeform, Mentions of attempted rape, NOTHING HAPPENS THO, Possessive behavior (light), Sans/Original Character that is also Sans, Underfell typical violence, what have I become??, will put more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: Sans was having a bad day. His brother had gone off for a meeting with Undyne, he was banned from Grillby’s until Sans coughed up the money he owed, and there were two Bunny monsters on his tail.Oh yeah, and they wanted to kill him!Somebody help!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Path to Yellow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706509
Comments: 51
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! Someone in UC#88 wanted some sweet Red/88 action. I was down for it, but the votes went in another direction.
> 
> So here’s my compromise!

“Hey, get back here you pathetic excuse for a monster!” 

How about no? Sans scowled, ducking just in time to dodge a rock to the skull; he kept running.

“Come on!” Another voice, just as slippery and sick to Sans as the other, called out, “We just wanna talk!”

Yeah fuckin right! Sans saw the towering pine trees ahead and huffed in relief through the desperate panting. 

The skeleton was not built for running, and his pursuers were persistent in their chase, but if he could just reach the tree line, Sans could shortcut up into one of the tree branches and hide!

But it wasn’t meant to be. Sans tripped on a loose shoe lace and face planted into the snow.

Before he could push himself up again, footsteps quickly caught up and then slowed down around him; a foot landing on his back roughly, making him squeak and fall back down.

“Well, well, well; looks like the weak little coward finally ran out of luck!” The first voice- a bunny monster visiting from the capital- jeered to the other.

“About time. I really hate when they run.” The second- a resident bunny monster of Snowdin- complained.

They were related. Cousins, probably; but Sans didn’t really care, too busy trying to think of a way out of this. He couldn’t fight them, being too exhausted from the run, and he couldn’t shortcut away with the foot on top of him.

Sans’ vision blurred, candy red tears blocking his sight and staining the snow. He was gonna die, all because he didn’t know how to tie his fuckin shoes properly!

“Aww, look! The big baby is crying!” The one with his foot on Sans’ back mocked, pushing down onto him harder, “So pathetic!”

There was no way out, he was done for. 

No, wait; he had one more option! The chances of it working were low, and his pride would definitely take a hit, but damn it! He wanted to live! 

*Sans selected [Call for Help]  
*but no body came

“So how do we want to do this? Break his bones first then kill him?”

“Nah dude! That’s so boring. We’ve waisted most of the day chasing this asshole through town, the least he can do is make it up to us.” The sleazy one pointed out.

Sans felt his eye lights go out with horror, knowing exactly what that damn bunny monster was saying.

*Sans selected [Call for Help]  
*maybe try a little harder?

“Ooh~! Cousin, I like how you think!” And then one of them grabbed the elastic of his shorts and started pulling down.

Oh stars! No, no, no! Sans begged, wriggling under the foot and looking around as best he could desperately.

*Sans selected [Call for Help]  
*you’ve caught someone’s attention.

Oh thank the stars! He thought, tears coming harder as he tried to find the potential rescuer.

But his captors had heard the call too.

“ACK!” Sans cried as the foot smashed down onto his back harder.

“Calling for help? You really are pathetic!” Sans was starting to loose track of who was speaking, not that he really cared at the moment.

One more time! Please! 

Sans started looking up into the tree canopy. It was the one place he hadn’t looked, even if he seriously doubted anyone was in there.

*Sans selected [Call for Help]  
*You’ve convinced him.

Dull white eye lights caught in his own candy red, and Sans could have cried if he wasn’t already doing it.

“Hey, just what are you looking at?” And then one of the bunnies flipped him over with a rough kick to the ribs, “Pay attention when your being spoken too!”

Sans tried to curl into himself in pain, a whimper struggling to get through his sharp teeth, but a foot stomped down between his legs onto Sans pelvis. He heard a crack, and tried to hold back the scream of pain as he finally managed to curled up into a ball on his side, sockets tightly closed.

He would not give them the satisfaction!

“Dude! Don’t break that yet! We need that to work!”

“Wait- I thought this waste of space was a guy?”

“How am I supposed to know? But now we’re gonna have make do if he wasn’t!”

“Awe man! Sorry dude!”

“Hey. You two having fun?” A new voice said from above his head. Drawling and mature, Sans could almost imagine a beanpole like his brother standing beside his head through the pain.

“Dude, Fuck off! This is our kill!”

“Reaaaally? Because it didn’t look like you were going to murder him just now.” Sans shivered, the way the other said murder sounding strange to him. It wasn’t like how monsters normally said it. Most said “kill” or some other slang term, but “murder” was unusual. It’s what the older monsters used.

The voice continued, “Looked an awful lot like you were going to rape him.”

And there it was again, the strangeness. This guy, whoever he was, couldn’t be from around here; but then where could he be from?

Sans finally managed to open his sockets. The bunnies were distracted, so he tried to shortcut away.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side again, and all he managed to do was tire himself out some more.

Out of options, Sans finally looked up and saw almost exactly what he imagined.

A beanpole of a skeleton with a face like his, with smudges under his sockets from exhaustion. He didn’t look strong at all, let alone strong enough to fight off Sans’ captors.

His captors seemed to think so too.

“Aww are you here to save your fellow freak? I guess weak monsters have to stick together, huh?” You know what? This one is called ‘about to be dead number one.’

‘About to be dead number two’ giggled, “Acting so high and mighty; I bet you just want this ass all for yourself!”

Sans tensed realizing that, yes, that was an option.

The other skeleton glanced down, as if feeling Sans fear spike, before looking back at the soon to be dead duo.

“Riiiiight.” The skeleton muttered, “Well, this is boring.”

Sans freaked, thinking the other was going to abandon him; so in desperation and pain, he wrapped his arms around the skeletons legs in a hug and cried.

“P-please!” Sans begged, staring up at the widened sockets, “Please help me!”

The taller skeleton stared down at the other in shock for a moment, before his eye lights went out and his head lifted back up to the bunnies.

“I was already going to.”

There was a flash in his right socket, purple and yellow, and then screams behind Sans that cut off quickly.

When Sans glanced back, there was only snow and dust.

“H-how-? So easily?” He muttered, shifting around with his leg just enough to turn around more, only to jolt his pelvis. He hissed and gritted his teeth.

He felt the legs in his arms move a bit, and when he looked up the other skeleton had crouched down to his level.

Sans very much did not squeak, he just flinched a little.

“So, you called?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so quick heads up. This one isn’t going to showcase a whole lot of characters, instead focusing on Cherry and Karma’s sweet sweet romance.
> 
> This one might also not be updated as much as my other story, or might get updated more, who knows.
> 
> Also, it’s going to be darker in some parts, as shown in the first chapter. That’s just how I imagine Underfell would be. But those are going to be few and far between.
> 
> If I’m missing some tags, please let me know. I’ll gladly put them up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Some fluff! Don’t mind the dust!

“So, you called?”

Sans didn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect the other to stick around long enough to talk, let alone actually help him.

“U-uh, y-yeah...” he murmured, unsure, before jolting, “I mean, T-thank you! For your help.”

The skeleton shrugged, “I don’t like unfair odds.” 

“O-oh...” and then it got really awkward and quiet, the other staring down at him like he expected Sans to say something.

Sans realized he was still hugging the other’s legs and quickly tried to scramble away, only for his legs to scrape against his pelvis and send jolts of pain up Sans’ spine.

He hissed and curled into himself again. At the very least his pelvis was fractured, but he couldn’t check with the other hovering over him like he was, nor could he heal it.

The tired skeleton tilted his head, “Ah, so they did manage to hurt you.”

Sans was going to shoot back with something rude, but then suddenly he was being scooped up and held in a princess carry.

“H-HEY! Put me down!” He cried, trying his best to struggle and not hurt himself at the same time.

“Your pretty small for a fell skeleton, and kind of weak, so I’m going to say no until we get you fixed up. Where’s your house?”

Sans sputtered, offended and flustered and so, so confused.

“Wh-YOU ASS! Just put me down, you weirdo!”

The weirdo did not, in fact, put him down; instead shooting him an interested glance before walking his way to town.

“Finally, I was wondering if you’d stutter forever.” 

“Wh-Ju-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” He screeched, definitely offended now.

“Oh yeah, I forgot; My name is Karma.” 

Again, there was a moment of silence. Sans had expected the other to say more, but he was starting to get the feeling this Karma guy wasn’t all that great a conversationalist.

Snow crunching under foot and Sans felt like tearing his hair out (which is pretty impressive considering he doesn’t have hair) the closer they got to town.

“Look, just put me d-down and I’ll do whatever yah want. That’s why you’re helping m-me right?” He asked.

“Nope. You called for help, an I answered. My part isn’t over yet.” 

“What do you mean your part isn’t over?” Sans asked, flabbergasted, “You helped! You even k-killed those bastards off! What more is there?”

Sans kept glancing around, hoping no one would see him being carried like a babybones but knowing the closer to Snowdin they got the more likely they’d be spotted.

“If I let you go now, and someone else figures out your hurt, you’ll end up in the same predicament.” Karma sighed, the most emotion he’d shown yet, “And then all my hard work would have been for nothing.”

Sans grumbled, crossing his arms in the others hold. Unfortunately, his rescuer was right.

“Plus, I wanted to know if you’re as light as you looked.” Karma added, dead serious.

Sans’ face exploded with red, feeling the embarrassment of his situation turn into a blush.

Karma looked down when the Sans in his arms got quiet, and paused in his next step.

When they stopped moving, Sans snapped up at his carrier, “W-what?”

Karma stared at him for a moment before nodding to himself and resuming walking, “I’m gonna to call you Cherry.”

Sans’s face quickly took on the hue of his new namesake, “Wha- NO! Listen here you-you- ARGH! My name is-!”

“-Sans. I know.” 

Sans froze, fear locking up his limbs. 

He swallowed and muttered quietly, “What d-do you want fr-from me?”

Karma hummed, face unreadable, “Just because I know your name, doesn’t mean I have ulterior motives.”

Sans saw the town sign from the corner of his socket and tensed up even more, turning to stare at it.

“You don’t listen very well, do you?,” Karma’s grip tightened on Sans, “Ain’t no one gonna hurt you. It’d be a waste of my effort.”

It made sense so, reluctantly, Sans put his trust in this stranger.

“So I’ve got a question for you.” 

Sans cautiously glanced up, “Yeah?”

“Are you dating anyone?” 

Sans’ jaw dropped a little, not noticing the sudden absence of a sign.

“Wha...” Sans jaw snapped shut and, without being aware of it, a delicate flush slid onto his face.

W-...was this weirdo asking him out?! No, it couldn’t be.

“I’m not gonna fuck you if that’s what your wondering.” He muttered, hiding his face in his turtle neck sweater.

Karma huffed, “I’m not asking for that. I barely know you, and you don’t trust me.”

“Then why-?” Was muffled by his shirt, but Karma seemed to have expected it and cut him off.

“You’ve caught my attention.”

“Th-that’s it?” Sans asked. He- he totally wasn’t disappointed, not even a little!

Karma carefully lowered him to his feet, and for a second Sans thought he’d upset the taller skeleton with his questions; but when he looked around, Sans realized that somehow Karma had found his home and gotten him through town without a hitch.

“H-how did you...?” Wait- why didn’t his pelvis hurt anymore?

Sans pulled the elastic of his shorts forward and glanced down. Sure enough, there wasn’t any injury to be seen.

“You healed me...?” He breathed out, letting the elastic snap back into place, “B-but how? Why? I didn’t even notice.”

Karma shrugged, “You’ve caught my interest.”

That doesn’t explain anything! Sans mentally screamed.

“So,” Karma leaned into his left foot, “You never answered.”

Sans stared at the taller skeleton blankly.

“...are you dating anyone?” Karma repeated.

Sans blinked then blushed, looking down and fidgeting with his sweater, “N-no.”

“Do you want to?” Karma asked, even quieter.

Sans blush grew brighter, and he actually thought about it.

Did he have any reason to refuse? In this place it was kill or be killed, but Karma had helped him; killed for him even. Only Papyrus had ever done that for him until now. 

But Karma could just be using him. He said he had no ulterior motive, but the underground was full of liars and cheats.

But healing him? No one would do that for just anyone. Healing took energy, and you couldn’t attack while you did it- so that meant risking yourself while you saved someone else. It just wasn’t done down here unless you valued the other person.

Sans felt his face get warmer. Did that mean Karma actually did like him? Found some sort of value in his pathetically weak self?

“Hey,” Karma called quietly, “If your not sure, then I won’t make you choose now. I’m sticking around for a while, so if you want I’ll stop by in a few days for your answer.”

“A-actually, yeah, if you don’t mind.” Sans stuttered, face completely candy red and half hidden in his sweater.

Karma nodded, “Then I’ll stop by two days from now. I’ll still be in the area we met, so if you decide you want me to come back sooner, come find me.”

Sans nodded, and the tired looking skeleton turned and strolled off his porch; Sans turned to go in his house.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” Karma called.

Sans looked over his shoulder. Karma stared back with a bit of a half smirk.

“Be safe, Cherry.” He said, waving to Sans lazily before disappearing all together.

“M-MY NAME ISN’T CHERRY, ASSHOLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma: this smol thing is smol  
> Karma: so cute  
> Karma: turns such a pretty color too  
> Cherry: Why does the world hate me?  
> Cherry: and why does everyone call me cherry?! Even this note thing calls me cherry!  
> Me: oh shit, they’re self aware! RUN!


	3. *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I told a commenter in UC#88 that I’d consider smut. Well, that person is either going to be very happy or completely disappointed.
> 
> THATS RIGHT YOU THIRSTY PEOPLE. SMUT AHEAD. DRINK OF YOUR OWN VOLITION.

The rest of Sans day was blissfully quiet; No trouble, no vandals, and no noisy kids making fun of him from his yard. His brother Papyrus wasn’t coming back home until tomorrow either, so he had the house to himself for once.

Unfortunately, he was still banned from Grillby’s, so Sans actually had to make his own dinner for once.

That’s how Sans found himself in the pantry, searching for anything that wasn’t lasagna noodles and jars of sauces; though he wasn’t having much luck.

Disappointed, he sighed and let his gaze drop. To his surprise, a thin box poked out from the bottom shelf.

What is that? He wondered, leaning down to pull it out.

“Oh, score!” He muttered, grinning and holding up his prize of long forgotten spaghetti noodles; still in date too!

Tonight we feast like fuckin royalty! He mentally cheered, turning and searching for a clean pan in one of the cabinets. Soon he was leaning back and waiting for the water boil on the stovetop.

It gave the small skeleton a moment to think about things, and almost immediately it jumped to his rescuer, Karma.

Sans didn’t think there were other skeletons in the underground besides him and his brother, but logically he knew it was possible to live here and be hidden at the same time. Sans did it himself back when his brother was still just a babybones.

It made him wonder why the other would hide though; being strong enough to kill two monsters who weren’t slacking in the LV department easily was usually something to be proud of.

Unless you had more than the King, of coarse; that was an offense punishable by death down here.

Even if he didn’t have LV to rival the King’s, Karma was strong, easily stronger than the average monster; and he wanted Sans.

Sans felt himself shiver, bones warming. 

“Stop that!” He chastised himself, shaking his head, “You just met the guy, don’t go lusting after him yet!”

The water sizzling as it hit the stove dragged him out of his thoughts. Eagerly he threw himself into making and serving himself food, actually taking the time to settle at the table and stuff his face- anything to stop his mind from going down the gutter.

He wondered if Karma liked noodles? Sans would probably love a taste of his.

Sans eyes widened, catching himself, “Damn it!”

Come on, Sans, don’t let this guy get under your bones like this! He scolded, only to absently think, I wouldn’t mind if he were in my bones too.

“Argh!” He cried, shooting out of his seat, “I can’t even enjoy my food! Why do I have to be such a desperate, thirsty bitch!”

Having mostly finished his meal and completely loosing his appetite (for food), Sans packed away his left overs and cleaned his mess.

That done, he dragged himself to his room and changed into his night shirt; Sans never wore anything but a shirt to bed.

He was exhausted, had a long day, and all he wanted to do was sleep; but as he laid there, tossing and turning in his sheets, he couldn’t help but think back to Karma.

For whatever reason, the one thing he could t seem to get out of his skull was the way the other had said goodbye. That smirk that wasn’t a smirk and the soft way he called him Cherry...

It was almost loving.

Sans felt his bones warm up again, but decided to ignore it again and try to go to sleep; and this time, without noticing it, he finally conked out.  
——

Sans threw his head back, arching into the sting of scraping finger bones on his lower ribs.

“Yes! More, please!” He cried, hands tangling into the sheets below him. A familiar drawling voice laughed down at him.

“Patience Sans, I’ve only just started.” He said. Sans whined, staring up at him with watery, candy red eye lights.

A hand came up and gently cupped his cheek, “Come on, love; I promise it’ll be worth it. Can you form a pussy for me?”

Sans toes curled, loving the vulgar word in the other’s light accent. His magic quickly formed the requested genitalia, eager to please.

“Oh, would you look at that?” The voice whispered, hands sliding down his exposed sides to the back of his knees, forcing his legs to bend and spread apart, “Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight?”

Sans gasped as his mound was exposed to his lover. He could feel it glistening with his own slick fluids, burning for the others touch.

He loved the way the other looked at him, talked to him- like he was precious and actually worth something.

“Such a lovely red,” His lover murmured, “Do me a favor Cherry, and touch yourself.”

Cherry eagerly did as asked, wanting to please his partner. Both hands drifted to his pussy; one holding his lips open with his index and third finger while the middle teased the swollen nub between them, and the other hand teasing and tracing his opening- occasionally dipping in.

It felt so good, and he gasped with every spasm of pleasure searing up his spine, but Cherry knew it could feel so much better. His insides burned with the need for something bigger than his fingers, to be stretched tight around something firm and hot.

“Please,” he gasped, a particularly vicious wave of pleasure shooting straight to some spot deep in his insides, “Take my pussy, let me feel you inside me!”

The voice laughed, but Cherry felt the press of something long and stiff against his lower lips.

“Yes! Yes, please, just like that!” He begged, just as the hot thing started to press into his hole.

And then he woke up.

Sans blinked, for a moment still somewhere in that dream and wondering where his lover had gone, but then he gasped and sat up.

He felt an uncomfortable, burning slickness between his legs with the action and he groaned, already knowing what he’d see. 

Sure enough, when he pulled the sheets up he saw his least favorite genitalia wet and soaking through his sheets.

“Damn it!” He cursed, jumping out of the mess. 

It was a mistake, as his legs unconsciously pressed together to conceal himself- but his magic was so agitated that the pressure to his clit sent a wave of pleasure up his spine and turned his legs to jelly.

Sans fell to the floor by his bed, weak knee’d and frustrated in more ways than one. He was going to have to take care of himself, wasn’t he? It wasn’t just going to go away on its own.

“Damn it,” Sans repeated, a hand drifting to his mound similarly to his dream. This was why he didn’t like this pair of genitals all that much; once it gets to a certain point it was so messy and got everywhere if you weren’t right on top of it.

He wouldn’t mind Karma on top of it though, Sans thought out of the blue. It was completely unexpected, but the mental image that came with it sent shivers up his spine. Without meaning to, his finger sped up into its clit stroking and Sans began to pant.

So close, so close! He whimpered mentally. Just a little more-!

Unbidden, an image of Karma whispering sweet words to him while watching Sans play with himself came to mind.

He gasped and came with a soft moan, a small gush of slick trailing down his thigh bones.

For a second he kneeled there, riding the waves of satisfying pleasure, before a door opening down stairs caught his attention.

“SANS, I AM HOME.” Papyrus announced, “ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: damn it, my name is sans!  
> Karma: I have a joke, but if I told it to you then I’d have to kill you.  
> Cherry: what, why?!  
> Karma: spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to put out something before I went to bed.

The promised day came with little fanfare. Papyrus had gone out on patrol, and for once Sans dared to slack off on his job.

Sans hadn’t built up the nerve to tell his brother about the close call he’d had the other day when his brother got home. He couldn’t even look Papyrus in the socket, knowing that he’d almost had his brother walk in on him diddling himself. 

Then there was fact that he’d had to throw on a pair of shorts without cleaning himself up first and was standing in close proximity to the taller skeleton while Sans’ fluids soaked into his pants.

Yeah, Sans definitely couldn’t look at his brother then, so he ditched the job to lower the risk of Papyrus finding him talking to Karma.

It wasn’t the best idea, but atleast it bought Sans more time to ease his brother into the idea of him in a relationship with a complete stranger.

Wow, is there any other way of thinking that without making it sound like Karma will kill Sans in his sleep? Probably not, but Sans had made up his mind.

He’ll date this weirdo, play his game, and if things start getting dicey- boom! Gone.

Absolutely fool proof.

A knock came from the front door, and Sans scrambled to get it, quickly checking the peep hole before opening the door.

“Hello.” Karma greeted, lazily waving a hand.

“Get in.” Sans demanded, pulling the other in by the sleeve and checking both ways before closing and locking the door. He leaned against the door, arms spread out to the sides.

“You worried about something?” Karma asked, head tilted sideways.

“Just the usual s-stuff.” Sans replied, before standing up straight and walking to the dining table.

Karma hesitated, but followed; sitting down at the same time as Sans.

“So? What is your answer?” The taller asked.

Sans smirked, brow raised, “You’re pretty blunt, huh?” 

“Your stutter is getting better,” Karma noted, “Is that because you’re comfortable around me, or you just don’t care what I think now?”

Sans sputtered, “W-what does that have to do with my question??”

Karma blinked, “Oh, are we not playing twenty questions?”

“Wha-No!” Sans squinted at the other, “Wait, are you messing with me?”

“No. Of course not.”

Sans didn’t believe him for a second.

The smaller skeleton leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms, “Against my better judgement, I decided to accept your offer.”

“Wow, that sounded pretty formal. Is there a contract I have to sign? A prenup?”

Karma said all this with a blank face.

“You are messing with me!” Sans stood up, pointing at the other angrily.

To this day Sans still swears he saw the other skeleton flash a smirk at him. In the same breath, he’ll also deny that it sent delighted shivers down his spine.

“Does it bother you?” Karma asked.

“Yes!” 

Karma shrugged and leaned back into his own chair, “Then I’ll stop.”

Now Sans felt guilty. Damn this guy knew how to give him whiplash!

“No! Wait!” He quickly tried to amend, “Don’t stop, just- maybe make it more obvious?”

Karma gave him a considering look. Sans felt himself sweat, wondering if he’d already screwed up; but then his new date mate nodded.

Sans sighed, relieved, “So what now?”

“Now I leave before your brother finds me in your house.”

Sans stared incomprehensibly as Karma stood up, walked around to his side of the table, and tapped his teeth against his skull.

“Stay safe, my Cherry.”

And then he was gone.

Sans stared at the spot he had been for a moment before the sound of the doors locks turning caught his attention.

Suddenly his datemate’s words clicked in his head and he quickly followed the other’s lead, shortcutting out of there just in time.

He landed somewhat roughly on his back in his sentry station.

“Ack! Damn it!” He hissed, carefully standing up and rubbing his spine, “Stupid asshole! He could have at least taken me with him!”

“I’ll remember that next time.”

Sans screamed, launching bone attacks at the direction of the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some date ideas from y’all? Some good bonding moment ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first not-date!

Karma dodged out of the way fairly easily, and turned back to stare at (admire?) the bones skewered into the snow.

“Huh, if you had launched those just a bit quicker and slightly the the right, I’d be a shish kebab right now.” He said, crouching down to poke the nearest one.

Sans gapped like a fish, “Wh-bu-you were just- Didn’t you leave? why are you here??”

Karma hissed and jerked his hand away, shaking it in the air, “Note to self, Red means Don’t Touch.”

Sans flung his hands out in front of him, “What else would it mean?! And answer my question!”

Karma raised a bone brow at him, still crouched down on the outside of the wooden hut, “You’re a lot louder than you make yourself out to be, shorty.”

Sans flushed, realizing that he’d unconsciously raised his voice- flushed even more when he realized how often he’d done it towards the other.

“S-sorry. didn’t mean too.” He muttered contritely, shoving his hands into his pockets- which aren’t there because he forgot to grab his jacket! Damn it!

Sans growled, mentally kicking himself. First the damn wet dream, then the yelling, now he was forgetting his jacket? What next; what else could possibly go wrong now?!

“Hey, that wasn’t meant to make you self conscious,” Karma stated, finally bored with his inspection, “I just figured you didn’t want the entire town of Snowdin hearing you.”

Sans threw his head up, temper flaring enough that he was about to show the other just how loud he could be, when he saw the tiniest smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

Oh, he’s messing with me again. He thought, before his blush returned. He actually listened to me! He made it more obvious!

Well, if Karma was willing to try, maybe Sans could put in the effort too.

“Isn’t that every date mate’s dream?” Oh stars, it would come out as a flirt! Damn you Sans Serif!

“That might not be the best idea, having seen how the locals are,” Sans deflated, “I doubt your King would appreciate the sleepless nights either.”

Sans blinked, then blinked again; and then once more before it finally clicked.

He felt the rush of lust singing through his bones, magic gathering quickly in his pelvis and his skull; an embarrassing combination.

Sans resisted the urge to hide his face, “T-that’s quite a promise your making there!”

Karma shrugged, “I may not get it right the first time, but if you’re up to it I wouldn’t mind learning the right way.”

O-OH SWEET MERCY! Sans cried, THIS SKELETON WANTS TO LEARN ME?!

“Also, to answer your earlier question,” Karma went on, as if he hadn’t just imploded his poor Cherry’s mind, “I did leave, but I didn’t want to go far in case you wanted to hang out more today; so here I am. Sorry about the scare.”

He said all this with a straight face, and made sure to look Sans in the eye when he apologized.

You know what? Forget what Sans said earlier today. He was going to gladly date this skeleton and enjoy every good thing he got from him!

“T-then it’s a good thing you’re here, because I do still want to hang out!” Sans assured.

“What did you have in mind?” Karma asked, shifting his weight to another foot.

“Uh...” That was a good question. He couldn’t leave his post yet, and Sans didn’t want to accidentally worry his brother if Papyrus couldn’t find him in Sans usual spots, but that didn’t leave much left to do.

“If you don’t have anything in mind, maybe we can play a game?” Karma asked.

“What did you have in m-mind?”

“Ever heard of Skip-bo?” Karma asked, taking out a well worn pack of cards from a jean pocket. It was then that Sans finally really checked the other out.

His weirdo was a real scrawny beanpole for sure, wearing heavy duty work boots and a faded pair of old blue jeans. Karma’s shirt was something that Sans was only half sure was called a flannel (and in a deep shade of purple too) that he wore more like a jacket, a black shirt under it.

Sans thought he looked like an underfed lumberjack from the human magazine he’d found in the dump. 

“Cherry? Are you in there?” Said lumberjack asked. 

Sans snapped out of it, “What? Y-yeah, I’m here! Where else would I be?”

Karma stared.

“What?” Sans snapped, face flushing.

“Your drooling.”

Horrified, Sans quickly tried to wipe his face with his sleeves; seeing that, yes, he’d actually drooled a little.

“Tell no one.” Sans demanded. Karma raised his hands up in surrender.

“What happens at the sentry post, stays at the sentry post.” 

That’s kind of catchy, Sans thought, I’ll have to reuse that later.

“So how do you play this game?” He asked.  
——-

Three hours (and games) later, Sans and Karma we’re deeply involved in a showdown. They were down to a handful of cards, and Sans knew the other was hiding some sort of trump card in his hand. That was what Karma had done the last two games, but this time Sans was determined not to loose!

Cautiously Sans placed down a two and three, then ended his turn.

Karma glanced at his cards, nodded, then started stacking the cards down like a taunt.

Four, five, six, seven, skip-bo card, nine!

“I win.” Karma called calmly.

Sans slammed down his cards, “HOW?!”

Karma’s eye lights brightened, a tiny smirk on his face as he shrugged, “Fortune’s my brother, and apparently yours is bad luck.”

“AAAAARGH!”

“SANS? ARE YOU STILL OUT HERE?”

Sans’ head snapped to the side, sockets widening, “Shit! You need to-“

He turned back and Karma was gone, along with the cards.

“-go.” 

“SANS??”

“Y-...Yeah bro! I’m still here!” He called back, soul constricting just the smallest bit. 

He didn’t even say goodbye.

Papyrus jogged up and looked around suspiciously.

“What’s up bro?”

“I SWORE I HEARD SOMEONE ELSE OVER HERE...”

Sans felt himself start to sweat, “Nope, no body here. Still ain’t.”

Papyrus groaned, “BROTHER MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS?”

Sans smirked, “Stopping would be the real punishment.”

“I HATE YOU.” Papyrus sighed, face in his palm. 

“Heh, now that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.” Sans laughed.

Papyrus just reached in and grabbed the smaller skeleton by the back of his sweater collar, lifting him up like a naughty kitten.

“WE ARE GOING HOME, AND I WILL NOT HEAR ANOTHER PUN OUT OF YOU UNTIL DINNER IS SERVED.”

“Ok.” Sans replied as Papyrus started the long walk home.

“SANS, I AM SERIOUS.”

“Hi serious, I’m Sans.”

“I WALKED RIGHT INTO THAT ONE.”

“And I’ve got a dozen more left.” 

“THAT WAS A TERRIBLE ONE, SANS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: I have never before been so happy to murder and kiss another person.  
> Karma: and I’ve never been so happy.  
> Cherry:  
> Karma: what?  
> Cherry: so happy to what?  
> Karma: oh. No, just happy.  
> Cherry: I make you happy?  
> Karma: strangely so.  
> Cherry: *tries to hide happy tears*


	6. *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but I hope I make for it with the steamyness.

Karma watched his little lover leave with Papyrus from the cover of leaves, standing on the top branch of a pine overseeing the entire clearing and some of the path in both directions.

He always chose this spot after meeting his Cherry that first time; It was the best place to keep an eye socket on the other.

However, reassured of his Cherry’s safety, Karma concluded it was long past time to report to Father about his recent activities.

Karma jumped out of the branch, allowing himself to fall the five story height. At the last minute a portal opened beneath him, and he was gone.  
——

Sans heard himself cry out as Karma pulled him closer to his much taller form by his lower spine, teeth digging in gently at the crook of his neck and collar bone. His hand lightly scraped against his pelvic bone, hungrily searching out for Sans’ conjured lips. 

Sans moaned quietly as Karma gently teasing them open with index and third finger before plunging his middle deep into his core. The smaller skeleton’s walls shivered and clung tight as he tried to hold back a whine. 

His spine arched into his boyfriend’s ribs, and his cries of pleasure rose in volume, but he didn’t cum, not yet. 

Karma’s purr of approval vibrated against his exposed back, ribs and shoulder blades left tingling at the sensation. Sans felt himself get wetter with the subtle praise; couldn’t help the soft pleading whine that bubbles up through his own teeth. 

Karma’s finger dipped and curled into his core with persistence, searching and prodding and pressing in so deeply before-

“-Ack! There, p-please, there!” Sans stuttered, white spots clouding his vision while surges of ecstasy set his teeth on edge. His permanent smile twitching with the urge to open, to let his tongue loll free and pant like a bitch in heat. 

“Your almost there, Cherry; You just need a little more.” His Datemate said before licking from shoulder blade to spine, pausing to pay special attention to chipped sections where his teeth had pierced bone in previous encounters. A reminder to them both that he owns him, body and soul. 

Sans felt Karma’s cock manifest between his femurs, his magic causing teasing sparks to dance up and down both limbs and anticipation to brace Sans body into position instinctively. He bit back a yelp as Karma pinched his clit and jostled him harshly with his hips. 

“Relax. You’re getting close again.” 

Instantly Sans loosened up, upper body lowering to the mattress as an instinctive sign of submission. His compliance was rewarded when Karma muttered a soft, “Good boy,” and gave his abused clit a light caress.

Such a soft touch was enough to make his knees weak and him lightheaded; every touch left him craving more.

Sans’ datemate shifted behind him, and he keened as he felt Karma’s cock rub against his coccyx. 

And then he woke up.

“Damn it, not again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus: *knocking on door* Sans? Brother are you okay?  
> Cherry: Uh, Yeah! I’m fine!  
> Papyrus: are you sure? I thought I heard moaning.  
> Cherry: *whispers* fuck!  
> Cherry: it was just a nightmare bro!  
> Papyrus: ...if you say so.
> 
> *next day*  
> Cherry: bro wtf  
> Papyrus: it’s a gift.  
> Cherry: it’s a fuckin dildo!!  
> Papyrus: yes, now please don’t wake me up like that ever again.


End file.
